Anthony McNair
Anthony Michael McNair '''was a werewolf living in Barry Island, Wales with his adoptive son, Thomas. Biography Series 3''' McNair was a surveyor, until he was kidnapped by Herrick and the vampires who put him in a cage with a werewolf. McNair won the fight with the creature but he was infected with lycanthropy. After his infection, McNair became a changed man, hardened and bitter McNair renounced his old life and set about going across the country, living rough and slaying any vampire he came across, hoping that one day he would catch up with Herrick. One night in Cornwall, McNair in his wolf state attacked a family out camping. In the morning McNair returned to find that he had killed two parents, and left their infant son both an orphan and a werewolf. Overcome with guilt, McNair adopted the child as his own, naming him Tom. McNair raised Tom under a very strict moral code, taught him to be a survivor, helped him cope with the curse, and above all else, taught him to hate vampires, all the while keeping the truth about their association a secret. The McNairs killed an impressive amount of vampires. Both father and son sported necklaces adorned with vampire fangs. One day in Wales, McNair was recaptured by the vampires and once again placed in the dogfights, he killed a man whilst in his wolf state, luckily Tom rescued him the following morning. Soon after George and Nina stumbled across McNair in the woods and sought his advice regarding Nina's pregnancy, however McNair was distrustful of all outsiders and warned them both to leave. That night, Tom went to Honolulu Heights to offer his help, but instead he was attacked by a paranoid Mitchell, McNair intervened and was about to kill Mitchell before being stopped by the others. McNair was appalled that George and Nina would share their home with a vampire, but agreed to stay in order for Tom to get his wounds treated. Nina, having become suspicious after seeing scratches on Tom's back, uncovered the truth, Tom was not McNair's son. The news devastated them both, and Tom decided to leave Barry Island, however before he could he, Nina and George were abducted by vampires and placed in the dog fighting cage. McNair and Mitchell rushed to the scene, with McNair killing Richard in the process, before the four werewolves transformed. The next day Tom forgave McNair, stating that he was and always will be Tom's father. Before leaving Honolulu Heights, McNair assured Mitchell that even though they were square for now, someone would eventually make him pay for his past sins. Death He was killed by Herrick, when he tried to get revenge for the original dog fight that turned him into a werewolf. He went to the attic, where Herrick was staying, on the full moon to rip him apart, again. Before he died he mentioned that he killed Daisy. He left a letter for Tom, explaining that he was going to attempt to kill Herrick, and telling him not to avenge his death if he was killed. Appearances Series 3 *Lia *The Pack *Though the Heavens Fall *The Wolf-Shaped Bullet McNair has appeared in 4 episodes in total. Category:Characters Category:BBC Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Dead Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Males Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 3 Category:BBC Werewolves Category:Protagonists Category:Recurring Character Category:Recurring Character BBC Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Protagonists BBC